My Black Crystal Heart
by Night Screamer
Summary: I ended up deleting this but I'm putting back on. It's a Delena fanfiction.


**Elena and Damon have kissed and Elena can't believe that his kiss made her forget about Stefan. She also needs to know about the necklace.**

Elena is angry at herself for letting Damon kiss her, for kissing him back. It must never happen again, never! She needed to take her mind off it. She remembered her necklace. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at her and smiled. Caroline had brought blood bags and Bonnie needed an excuse to look away "Yeah?"

"The necklace, why did you help Damon get it?"

Bonnie's smile disappeared "I don't know, I didn't want to but I thought it would be nice after what happened with," she hesitated "Stefan".

"Where did you get it from?" Elena was suddenly very interested.

"I can't say" Bonnie tried to change the subject, stop Elena thinking about it "what movie we gonna watch?" she picked up some DVD's.

"Oh," Caroline said "I saw that, sly change of subject. Come on Bonnie, spill" Bonnie didn't want to argue and Caroline could keep begging for ever.

"I don't know" she whispered "Damon told me what it looked like and I managed to use a spell to take it. But the origins, I don't know" Bonnie was upset. She was tired; she couldn't cope talking about it anymore.

The girls sat watching one of the many films that Caroline brought but Elena wasn't paying attention. She didn't want to go up stairs and ask Damon but she needed to know about the necklace, she needed Stefan. If he were here everything would be okay. Her head hurt, Stefan, earlier somehow she had forgotten Stefan. Was it the necklace? It had to be, some sort of spell put on the crystal, she would never forget Stefan. But she did.

"You girls thirsty?" the girls jumped at the sound of Damon's voice behind them "because I am" Damon smiled a wicked smile then turned it off when he looked at Elena "What's going on down here?"

Elena swallowed, she didn't want to look at him but couldn't help herself "What is this?" she finally asked holding up the crystal.

Damon sighed "Come on, I'll tell you in the cellar. In private" he put emphases on the last part. Elena stood and followed him down into the cellar. _Are you mad,_ she thought to herself, it was probably a bad idea but she needed information.

Damon stopped and looked at her "That crystal, Elena, is not just a normal crystal. No human can get it only someone supernatural because it's not from this world. There was a world a long time ago it was dark and evil but there were two people, one was the daughter of the king of that world the other was nothing but a servant boy, but they were in love. He risked his life to find a small stone a red crystal. He gave it to her but one day he was caught sneaking in to see her and was executed the next day and the princess couldn't cope she killed herself and later they found the crystal the servant boy gave her, but it wasn't red, it was black. The only black crystal in the universe it means forbidden love and now you wear it around your neck" Elena didn't believe his story it sounded like nothing but a fairy tale but it was interesting.

"How did it turn black?"

"The legend says that their souls got trapped in there and that they can be freed by the dark princess that's why it turned black. But it's only a legend, but it _is_ the only black crystal on this earth" Damon smiled at her and she blushed, he noticed and smiled even harder. Was there something he should remember? Someone?

"Now you have given it to me?" she didn't mean to make it sound like a question it just came out that way.

"Because you're _my _princess" his face was serious and Elena saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, she couldn't work out what it was, It looked like love. She stared into his deep, blue eyes and almost fainted, was there something she should remember?

Damon stepped towards her and she stepped into his arms. They started leaning into each other their lips getting closer and closer until...

"What are you doing?" Caroline shouted. Damon let go of Elena and looked at his feet, Elena blushed "Oh my god, you were going to kiss! That's why you're down here? Elena, what about Stefan?" Stefan, that's what they had forgotten, Stefan! No, how could _she_ forget Stefan. She felt tears begin to stream down her eyes and she ran up the stairs crying.

Caroline walked to Damon and slapped him "What do you think you're doing? You were compelling her weren't you? How dare you. You know she loves Stefan, how dare you. You better stay away from Elena, Damon Salvatore!"

Damon had to stop her ranting "I'm sorry" that shut her up "yes, I compelled her, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again" he lied. Why would he say he was compelling Elena? Why would he lie? Caroline stormed out and Damon's back fell against the wall and he slid down it and stroked his fingers through his hair, what was wrong with him?

**Again Elena and Damon have forgotten about Stefan and could that story be true? What is wrong with Damon? What would make him lie like that?**


End file.
